Deriva
by SinnyFioreTheGirlPizzaPower
Summary: ¿Porque ese chico nos llamo gordos? ¿Lo estamos? ¿Somos motivos de risa? Solo se que es demasiado tarde. Mención de Style, Creek y Bunny CAPITULO EXTRA. Pensamientos de Craig, Stan y Kenny.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Aquí vengo un nuevo one-shot :D Lo tenia pensado desde hace unos 2 meses pero descubrí que alguien había hecho algo parecido._. XD así que la dedico a ** **Kairu Sutairu**** espero que les guste: D**

Deriva

**Kyle P.O.V**

¿Porqué ese chico nos llamo gordos?... ¿En verdad lo estamos? Tantas preguntas sin nada de respuestas. Los tres nos miramos al espejo, y como arte de magia nuestra figura engorda…Estamos enfermos.

Tweek, Butters y yo; Kyle Broflovski, sufrimos de anorexia…por culpa de un chico que conocimos al ir al hospital a donar comida…por culpa de ese maldito…moriremos sin poder sanarnos.

Todo…todo se nos fue de las manos, nuestras familias no saben lo que somos…y nosotros tampoco.

Mi meta es llegar a ser delgado…Tanto que podre ser "perfecto". Así Stan podrá poner ojos en mí y dejara a la puta de Wendy.

Ahora que lo pienso ella es delgada… ¿Por eso Stan la quiere?

Pasé de la anorexia a la bulimia. ¿Cómo? Fácil, mis padres me obligaban a comer lo que no quería.

_La comida es mala._

Cada comida la botaba, en la cafetería comía como si nada y en algún descuido de mi team corría al baño a arrogar todo lo que podía…topándome en el trayecto con Tweek y Butters

_Toda caloría cuenta._

Nadie nota mi exagerado bajo de peso… ¿seguiré gordo?

No importa…todo por mi amor a Stan…dejare de ser gordo.

No entiendo como Cartman no deja de ser gordo ¿No lo nota acaso?

No me importan los demás es MI meta y yo la cumpliré…aunque muera en el intento.

…

**Tweek P.O.V**

Desde que un chico nos llamo gordos, empecé a tener tics mas exagerados era… ¡Demasiada presión! ¿En verdad estoy gordo?

Si es así ¡Nadie me va a querer!

_La comida engorda y es dañina._

Craig nunca me dijo nada ni me menciono que estaba gordo…¿Y si en verdad lo estaba y no me dijo nada porque no me quería herir?

¡Dios! ¡Necesito café! Espera…el café… ¿Me hará daño?

_Si sigo gordo nadie me va a querer._

Tengo miedo, mi imagen se distorsiona frente a mí, al mismo instante de verme al espejo.

Tengo miedo de saber que lo que hago esta mal.

Ahora a parte de ser un jodido anoréxico, soy un bulímico, escapando de mi realidad y mintiendo a los que quiero, solo para poder adelgazar y poder estar en forma.

Aun recuerdo muy bien como comenzó todo…En el mismo hospital.

_Flashback_

_Butters, Kyle y yo íbamos al hospital a dejar algunas donaciones del colegio, que respectivamente iban dirigidos a los niños con discapacidad._

_Al dejarlas nos sentamos en la sección de psicología…estábamos tan cansados._

_Ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta que un tío nos miraba con asco._

_-¿En serio tienen el valor de salir a la calle así?-nos pregunto_

_-¿Qué tenemos de malo?-pregunto Kyle un poco molesto, era muy notorio su seño fruncido_

_-¿Yo? Nada. Solo que yo no saldría a la calle si estuviera así de gordo-contesto mientras desviaba su rostro de los verdes ojos de Kyle._

_-Hamburguesas… ¿Estamos gordos?-pregunto tímidamente Leo._

_-Pufff, tan gordos que me recuerdan a un oso-respondió con mas veneno todavía_

_-¡Gha! ¡Mientes! ¡NO ESTOY GORDO!-so esta vez fui yo…era demasiada presión escuchar todo eso._

_-Tweek, Butters, vámonos no necesitamos escuchar palabras estúpidas de este cabron-gruño Kyle mientras nos jalaba pero yo sabia que en su mente estaba tan revoltosa como la de nosotros…_

_Incluso lo escuche decir un pequeño "¿Estoy gordo?"._

_Fin del FlashBack_

Estoy enfermo…pero necesito bajar de peso.

…

**Butters P.O.V**

Tengo un problema y debo confesar que soy un bulímico y anoréxico, escribo esto en una hoja de papel que después de terminarla la quemare…nadie debe saberlo.

Mi enfermedad…acepto con todo y detalles que estoy enfermo…pero no puedo dejarlo. No quiero estar gordo.

Pienso en que si sigo así mis padres me castigaran, pero no importa mi meta es por

_Kenny._

Por el algo todo ese esfuerzo.

El no me nota ni me pone atención, solo anda detrás de las porristas y una que otra chica buena del coro.

No siente lo que yo siento por el.

Yo llegare a ser delgado y lindo, para poder llamar su atención, asi el y yo podremos ser felices.

Mi meta es mi obsesión, aunque sepa que moriré poco.

¡Hamburguesas! Mis padres me llaman a almorzar.

¿Saben que hare? Comeré como si nada y cuando termine lo botare todo.

_Mi meta es mi prioridad…aunque deje de comer._

Nadie nota mi perdida de peso. Que cabrones. Ni el lo nota.

Pero se que pronto lo harán.

Muy pronto.

_No estoy enfermo…solo no permitiré que me digan gordo_

¿Sabían que los gordos son motivo de risa y burla?...Ahora entiendo porque me trataban mal toda mi vida.

_Siempre fui gordo._

Mis padres me llaman por tercera vez, al terminar mi "rutina" quemare esta carta y nadie sabrá mi secreto.

…

Somos anoréxicos y bulímicos no importa…Nuestra meta es llegar a ser delgados.

No pienses que necesitamos ayuda…no la queremos.

Tal vez cuando nos demos cuenta de nuestro error, ya sea tarde.

Ruega a quien quieras para que nos cuiden.

Pero… ¿Te has visto fijamente al espejo?

Te recomiendo que no lo hagas…

No vaya a ser que resultes verte gorda/o.

Ruega a Dios y a quien quieras…

Nosotros ya estamos perdidos.

…

**¿Qué les pareció? A mi me dio cosita XD**

**Yo soy delgada ._. por mas que coma no engordo.**

**Cuidense y ¿Me dejan un review? Es gratis.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Bye!.**


	2. Al otro lado

**Hola a todas :D Vengo a agradecerles por sus reviews que me suben cada día mas mis animos :D ¡11 reviews! Me saque la lotería Okno ._. Así que les dedico a todas ustedes este capitulo extra :D Los pensamientos de Stan, Craig y Kenny Espero que les guste.**

**South Park le pertenese a Trey Parker y a Matt Stone _**

**-o-o-o-o**

**Stan P.O.V**

Han pasado meses ¿2? ¿3? No se, pero lo que eh notado en este tiempo me esta asustando mucho, mucho, mucho. Kyle, mi mejor amigo, esta demasiado delgado…me preocupa.

¿Cómo nadie se da cuenta? No tengo idea, tal vez yo soy mas cercano a el y por eso lo eh notado.

Esta tan delgado que según lo que eh podido investigar…a llegado a los 50 kilos. ¡50 JODIDOS KILOS! ¿No se alimenta bien?...pero eso no es posible…el come con nosotros tan normal…tan normal. Incluso come más de lo normal.

"_Tranquilo Stan, tengo mucha hambre, es todo"_

Pero eh notado que cuando nos distraemos el ya no esta ¿A dónde va? Mi respuesta sigue siendo no se.

Muchos dicen que en la escuela hay muchos casos de anorexia y bulimia, por eso tengo miedo.

También note que Butters y Tweek están muy delgados… ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

Yo se que no debo exagerar con Kyle…puede ser que su contextura sea delgada…pero ¿50 kilos esta bien? Yo creo que no. Estoy preocupado porque lo quiero…no, no corrección lo amo. Pero estoy con Wendy.

Aunque esa zorra me engañe.

No se que hare o que pero tengo miedo que sea lo que pienso.

No quiero que mi amigo, hermano y amor de mi vida se muera.

No quiero.

"_Enserio Kyle…estas…muy delgado"_

…

**Craig P.O.V**

¡Carajo! Estoy preocupado…lo se…raro en mi ya que soy el tipo "me vale madres" pero este caso es una excepción…se trata de Tweek.

Si de ese rubio interactivo que se la pasa tomando café a toneladas. Y ese es uno de sus problemas.

Ya no toma café.

Cuando le pregunto porque lo deja o lo aparta de el; siempre me responde con lo mismo.

"_El café es dañino ¡Gha! Y…engorda"_

¿Quién le metió esa mierda? Bueno…admito que el café lo hace muy…interactivo pero…el adora el café. ¡No lo puede dejar!

Incluso sus tics que lo hacían ver tierno, se hacen mas rápidos por la falta de café, trato de animarlo a tomar pero el sigue terco.

"_¡Gha! No Craig, es dañino"_

¿Sabían que han detectado varios casos de anorexia y bulimia en nuestro colegio? En ambos sexos; mujeres y hombres. Me asusta.

Mi rubio esta muy delgado…demasiado. Incluso puedo jurar ver su columna vertebral…y juro que no estoy siendo paranoico.

Pero…come al igual que nosotros. La misma porción que Clyde al comer tacos…la misma jodida porción…incluso mas que el.

"_Tranquilo Craig ¡Gha! Solo tengo mucha hambre, no seas ¡Gha! Exagerado"_

¡Exagerado! Me dice a mi exagerado, no ve que me preocupa…no quiero que le suceda algo malo…no quiero.

Lo quiero, lo amo tanto…que daría mi vida por que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

Si estuvieran en mi lugar se darían cuenta lo que estoy sintiendo…un nudo en mi estomago al igual que en mi garganta.

También note que Kyle y Butters están muy…muy delgados. ¿Por su culpa de ellos dos Tweek esta así? No, no lo creo.

Pero…

Se ve tan frágil…que cuando lo abrazo tengo miedo de que se rompa.

No quiero que muera lentamente.

No quiero que sea anorexia o bulimia.

No quiero.

"_Tweek…es que…me preocupas"_

…

**Kenny P.O.V**

Siento mi estómago revolverse, siento mi garganta taparse…siento miedo. Por primera vez en mi miserable vida tengo miedo. Y todo por aquel chiquillo rubio de ojos grises. Todo por el. Por el.

¿Han notado que esta delgado? Digo, conociendo a sus padres, pudieron haberlo castigado sin comer…pero lo que puedo notar es muy…exagerado.

Todos creen que no me preocupo por nadie, y bueno es la verdad exceptuando claro a mi hermanita Karen y a mi team (incluso por el gordo), y agregando a Butters.

Esta tan…tan delgado…que sus brazos parecen tiritas finitas de hilo, incluso parece que se fuera a romper.

Lo mas raro es que a las justas puede hacer ejercicios, y eso que el podía hacerlos a las perfección.

Lo eh notado comer con cierta rapidez que nunca había visto en alguien. Para luego levantarse de su silla y despedirse de Damien y Pip para luego dirigirse a un lugar aun desconocido para mí.

¿Si come tanto, porque esta así de flaco?

Tal vez por saber la verdad llegue a una obsesión…pero aun que no lo admita me preocupa. Incluso le pregunte si tenía algún problema en su casa o algo, pero me respondió tan…normal, sin tartamudeos…simplemente neutro.

"_No pasa nada Ken, solo es tu imaginación"_

También note como Kyle, esta muy delgado ¿Ya es una moda eso o que?

A parte, eh escuchado que hay varios casos de anorexia o bulimia…o como algunos chicos o chicas llaman: "Ana y Mía". Pero llegar a ese punto es llegar muy…muy lejos.

También note que tiene unas ojeras muy visibles. Esta en un estado demasiado peligroso.

No quiero pensar que sea esas enfermedades.

Mucho menos que ande igual que esos locos unidos a "Ana y Mía".

Tengo miedo de perderlo. ¿Qué hará ese pequeño para acaparar toda mi atención?

No lo se y no importa.

Lo que importa es el.

Me preocupa.

No quiero que tenga nada

"_¿Qué es lo que tienes Butters?"_

…

Estamos tan preocupados por ellos. Que incluso iremos a vigilarlos.

Tenemos miedo de averiguar algo que nos pueda dejar mucho más preocupados que antes.

No queremos entrar en su privacidad.

Pero la situación, nos motiva a hacerlos.

Por más que roguemos a Dios, sabemos que no pondrán ayudarnos.

Pero ¿Has intentado ayudar a alguien sin poder cumplirlo?

No lo hagas…su recuerdo quedara en tu memoria y te carcomerá…lentamente…hasta destruirte.

Rogamos, pero sabemos que no dará resultado.

Ellos están perdidos.

Junto con nosotros.

Estamos a la deriva.

"_Dime… ¿Qué te pasa?"_

**-O-O-O-O-**_

**¡God! Me salió…no se muy rarito D: Otra vez las jodidas cositas de mi estomago vuelven! Pero todo por ustedes ;) **

**Por las que no saben que es "Ana y Mía" son un grupo de chicas o chicos que están obsesionados con su figura y quieren llegar a ser "perfectos".**

**Bueno eso es todo espero que les haya gustado este Two-shot XD **

**¿Reviews?**

**Hasta la próxima! :D**


End file.
